Kingdom Hearts: The Resurrection
by Elieare
Summary: It has only been a month or two since the end of KH 2, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine are just relaxing, but something is coming.  A new darkness has shadowed our heroes, will it engulf them or will light prevail once more?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Neither my friend nor I own any rights to Kingdom Hearts stuff, we only own the games and the new plot and new characters in this story.

_Elieare: Hello! Yay, my first fanfic for something other than Dragon Ball Z! All right, a little background information is needed before you read. First, I wrote this story with a friend of mine, her pen name is Bryan (it's a long band story), and whenever it is her addition it will say Bryan, and mine will say Elieare. Second, this takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2, third, we added a twist, Roxas and Sora are actually twins, so are Kairi and Namine´, beside that the plot line from the games are pretty much the same, with only a few obvious differences that we may or may not address._

_Bryan: Hello!_

**Kingdom Hearts: The Resurrection**

**Introduction: The Coming of the Returning Darkness**

Bryan:

**:Sora:**

Sora sat on the dock looking out at the clear, blue ocean. He breathed in the cool, salty air and sighed. He was thinking about Kairi. He was insanely jealous of his best friend and biggest rival, Riku. Kairi was mad at Sora so she was spending the whole day with Riku.

"Thinking about Kairi again?" asked Sora's twin brother, Roxas.

"N-no!" Sora stuttered, but he knew he couldn't fool Roxas. Just like Roxas couldn't fool him.

"Just apologize to her, dude! I'm sure she misses you, too!" Roxas said as he sat down next to Sora.

"Roxas! Just because you're lucky enough to go out with your crush AND you're not fighting for her with someone else doesn't mean you're an expert in relationships!" Sora yelled.

Sora usually didn't lose his temper (that was Roxas' job), but he was just so jealous of BOTH Roxas and Riku at the moment. Roxas was going out with Kairi's twin, Namine. It had seemed like destiny when another pair of twins came to their island, and these twins were girls, one for Sora, and one for Roxas! Sora had liked Kairi instantly, but unfortunately, so had Riku. Namine had liked Roxas, but Roxas thought she had cooties. His feelings for her didn't change until he reached puberty,

Kairi's laughter brought Sora back to reality. He looked towards the direction of the laughter and a pang of jealousy filled his body. Kairi and Riku were wading in the ocean and splashing each other.

"Sora-" Roxas began, but Sora jumped into his rowboat and started rowing for home.

Elieare:

**Roxas**

Sigh "_Crazy Sora, he can beat almost any person who challenges him and do any task given to him but he can't tell Kairi how he feels_," Roxas thought as he layed back, "_I guess its cuz he doesn't wanna hurt Riku… yeah that does sound like Sora, always thinks of others first._" Roxas just layed there for a while, watching the clouds drift by, breathing in the crisp air that burned his nose ever so slightly due to the salt and allowing the crash of the waves to lull him into the tides of daydreaming. He sat up and looked at Kairi and Riku playing in the water, "_Hmm… I wonder what Namine´ is doing_?" With that thought on his mind, he stood up and headed for the cave he, Riku, and his twin brother had found so long ago. "_She said she would probably be in there…_"

** / Riku \ **

Riku stood in the ocean, facing away from the island with his arms outstretched, embracing the cool breeze and the gentle waves. He took a deep breath in and sighed; he was content. It was nice to be back here after being engulfed in and imprisoned in darkness for so long.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi chirped and from behind him.

He smiled and looked back at her, "Hey Kairi."

He glanced over at Sora stewing on the dock; he wanted to call him over, but he suspected he and Kairi were arguing over something.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kairi said serenely.

"Yeah," he said as he looked back at the ocean, shimmering in the soft glow of the sunset. His thoughts began to wander as the mesmerizing sea pulled in his mind; suddenly, Kairi started splashing him.

"Hey! Ha, ha!"

The two laughed and splashed each other playfully. "Aw, arguing or not, this would be much more fun if Sora was here."

"Hey Sora!" He called to the shore, but when he had turned, Sora wasn't there and neither was his rowboat, "Wha- he was there a minute ago… he must've taken off."

Kairi splashed him again, "Oh who cares, we're having fun right?"

Riku smiled, "Of course, I always enjoy your company Kairi, " he thought, "_More than you'll ever know_." They played a while longer then sat on the beach and watched the last rays of sunlight disappear below the horizon.

"So what are you two fighting about anyways?" Riku questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kairi growled," … well, it's dark… we should head home." She got up and walked towards her rowboat.

"Yeah I guess so," Riku got up too, "Thanks for spending the day with me, I had a lot of fun."

Kairi looked back, "Yeah, me too! Do you want to race back?"

"Nah, I'll stay here just a little longer."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!"

She left; Riku lingered on the dock, "_Will I? I don't know. I feel… something's is going to happen. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's not good_." He didn't want to head home yet, the uneasiness in his stomach gave him too much nervous energy.

He saw an odd splotch on the dark ocean's surface, "What is that?" Riku jumped off the dock and started wading towards the anomaly. It shuttered as he got close, instinctively, Riku drew his dark sword. The thing swirled into a mass that towered over him. Riku knew all to well what it was: the darkness, and it was beckoning him to return. Riku attacked, his sword easily cut through the mass, but it reformed and remained unharmed. It moved to swallow him; Riku ran towards the shore, the darkness fast on his heels. He treaded through the sand trying to reach the cave. The darkness caught his feet and he fell to the ground, it started moving up his body, which was going cold. Riku reached out towards the city that was separated from him by sea, "Kairi… Sora…" his voice began to fade, "Roxas… Namine," the darkness enveloped him. "_No, I don't want to go back._"

Bryan:

**Roxas**

Roxas entered the cave and saw Namine´ staring at the wall where the "Door" used to be.

He sneaked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "Hello beautiful!"

Namine didn't even acknowledge his presence, she just kept staring at the wall.

"Namine?" Hello? NAMINE´?"

Namine came back to reality, "Huh? Oh! Roxas I didn't see you there." She looked towards the entrance and fear filled his eyes. Roxas turned towards the direction that Namine´ was staring at.

Seeing nothing he looked back at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling," she replied.

"Well, you know what will make you feel better? A big ol' kiss from Roxas!" Roxas closed his eyes , puckered his lips, and opened his arms to welcome her. After five seconds of no response, he opened his eyes only to discover that he was alone in the cave. Roxas ran out of the cave and saw Namine´ walking towards the dock.

"They left?" Namine´ asked as she turned towards Roxas.

"Yeah… well, Sora did so I was hoping to get a ride with you and Kairi on your boat." Just as he finished he saw that the only boat docked was Riku's black boat.

"Kairi left without you?" Roxas asked.

"It's okay… she's really distracted you know, because of the whole fight with Sora."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I guess all we can do is look for Riku." They split up to look for Riku.

** Kairi **

Kairi reached the little boathouse and tied up her boat. She exited and looked towards Sora's house. The window that belonged to the Sora and Roxas' room was empty. She had glanced up out of habit… it was a game they played. Kairi and Namine´ would always race Roxas and Sora and the first two to poke their heads out their windows would win. Kairi looked down at the floor and sighed. They had fought over something stupid and she wished one of them would get the guts to apologize.

As she turned to leave she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," she whispered as she glanced up and saw… Sora!

"Kairi?"

"Sora!? What are you doing here?"

"What a guy can't use his boat anymore?"

"Yeah, but… never mind." Kairi stormed off.

"Kairi… wait! I just have to pick up Roxas and Namine´."

"Wait! Why do you have to pick up _my_ sister?"

"Because Roxas is late for dinner and you're over here talking to me," Sora said as he started to untie the boat.

"No! I'm going to pick up Namine´," Kairi said as she ran to her boat, but Sora had all ready started to row away.

As Kairi pushed her boat into the water, she started to cry. She couldn't believe she and Sora had fought over something stupid again.

Elieare:

** / Riku \ **

"_Cold, so cold_," Riku opened his eyes but saw nothing but darkness, "_I can't move_." Suddenly, Riku heard whispering all around him.

"Wh- who's there?" He managed to ask in a hoarse whisper.

The whispering grew louder until it was almost a yell, then it died down and one voice rose above the others with a low, deep rumbling, "I am the Dark."

"Unh, what do you want with me?"

"You are one with the darkness, and therefore you are one with me."

"No, arg, I'm one with no one, I'm just me."

The booming voice laughed, a dark, heart laugh that reverberated throughout the area, "Don't be foolish, you are no more just yourself than I am the light. Darkness resides within you, no matter what you do you can never escape that fact."

"You're wrong, I will never be one with the dark again."

"Oh really? Then how come you still wield that dark Keyblade?"

Riku growled under his breath, unable to think of a response.

"Admit it, you rely on the darkness. Stop fighting it and join me as my vessel!"

"Never!"

"Hmph either join as my vessel or as my too, your choice."

I will never align myself with you, and I won't let you control me."

"Oh really?"

_Elieare: Well, that's it, the intro, what did you think, please send reviews so we'll know! Well, we hope you enjoy it and look forward to chapter 1, which may take a while because Bryan and I have finals and projects galore but we'll try. So, will Riku fall into the clutches of darkness once more? If he does, what does the self-proclaimed master of dark plan to do with Riku? Will Kairi and Sora reach the island and patch up their friendship, or will Roxas and Namine be stranded? Find out next time._


	2. Chapter 1 Darkness Strikes

Disclaimer: The reason why this site is called is because we're all writers who own nothing in the terms of rights, so no, Bryan and I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

_Elieare: hello again, sorry it took so long, school got really hectic so there hasn't been time to update, but it's break time so hopefully you'll get a more steady stream of chapters. Feedback would be nice by the way; it truly is helpful to know what the readers think about the story, looks at review button (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink)_

_Bryan: Hi again._

Chapter 1: DARKNESS STRIKES 

**Elieare:**

**:Sora:**

Sora could hear Kairi calling from behind him but ignored her. He reached the island and was tying his boat to the dock when she pulled up next to him.

"Sora… let's not do this any more."

"Huh?"

"Fight over that stupid little thing. I- I can't even remember what we were fighting about, but I know it was something small and insignificant. So, can we end this?"

Sora turned to face her, "Sure Kairi, I'd like that." He grinned and tied her boat for her.

"Thanks Sora, you're a good friend."

"You too, so what do you say we go find our crazy twins? They're probably with Riku."

Kairi nodded and the two started walking across the beach, calling their twins names.

"Sora! Kairi!" They heard as they saw Roxas and Namine´ running towards them.

"Hey, there you guys are," Sora greeted as the two they were looking for stood, with their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said in between breaths, "We can't find Riku."

"We must have searched the island a dozen times but we can't find him, and his boat's still docked," Namine´ said.

"Aw, I'm sure he's gotta be here somewhere," Sora said light-heartedly.

"But-"

"Hey, there he is," Namine´ interrupted and pointed towards the dock where Riku stood.

"See?" Sora said to Roxas and called out to Riku, "Hey!"

Riku didn't stir; he just stood there like a statue. Sora started running towards his friend.

"Wait Sora," Roxas cried, "something's wrong!"

Riku lept into the air and like a bird of prey, he swooped down on Sora, his dark sword drawn.

Sora froze, unable to block or dodge the attack. Roxas jumped in front of him and blocked Riku's onslaught with his Keyblade.

Riku sneered, "Not bad," his voice was strange. It was his normal voice but it was coupled with another, deeper, more sinister voice.

"Hey," Sora yelled as he drew his Keyblade and ran to Roxas' side, "You're not Riku!"

"Correct, I'm merely borrowing you friend's body."

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and what do you want with Riku?" Sora added.

"I could tell you," the dark imposter jested, "but you won't live long enough for it to matter."

With a swift and mighty blow, Roxas and Sora were sent flying back, their flight caused by the impact alone, for they had blocked the blade. Namine´ and Kairi drew their Keyblades and helped the two boys up. They all face the possessed Riku in a battle ready stance.

The imposter laughed, "My, my, aren't we a valiant little band of warriors."

"Ha," Roxas retorted, "laugh all you want, there's no way you can defeat all of us!"

The imposter sneered once more, "Under normal circumstances you may be right, but tell me, can you really attack me? After all, damage me, and you damage Riku. Can you really risk killing your friend? Besides, it's nighttime, my powers are at their zenith at night."

"_Argh, what are we going to do_?" Sora thought, "_We can't hurt Riku, but we can't just let him kill us either_." Riku struck once more. Sora watched as he batted away Roxas and blew away the girls with an invisible force that came from his palm.

"Uhn, you-" he started but Riku was upon him. He blocked the attack once more, but was yet again sent careening back by the impact. Riku attacked with a crushing blow aimed for Sora's head, but Sora dodged it. Riku used the same technique he had used earlier on the girls, Sora felt as if he had smacked into a wall. Roxas charged with a leaping attack Riku spun, which disarmed Roxas and left him airborne. Then, Riku blasted Sora's twin with a sphere of dark energy. Roxas cried out in pain and hit the ground, unconscious.

"No!! Roxas!" Sora yelled and charged at Riku as the girls did. Riku blocked Sora and Namine´'s attack and kicked Kairi in the stomach. Kairi went pitching back and her head hit the side of a small cliff, then she slumped to the floor unconscious. Riku dipped down and swept Namine´'s legs out from under her and went to impale her but was forced to block Sora's attack instead. Namine swung from the ground, Riku backed up. Sora did a turning swing, but Riku blocked it and thrusted his palm onto Sora's chest, sending black lightning through his body. Namine attacked again, Riku blew her back with a gust of wind and crushed her to the ground with the power of gravity.

"Darn it, he's stronger than any opponent we've ever faced, but we can't fight him with our full strength. What are we gonna do?!" Sora got back to his feet and used his Sonic Blade technique. Riku spun and met his attack. In one horrible moment, a crack filled the air as Sora's Keyblade broke in two. "_No, my Keyblade_," Sora thought in shock. Riku punched Sora in the stomach. Pain stabbed through Sora and he crumbled to his knees. Sora clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he waited for the killing blow to come, "I can't move," Riku's blade sliced through the air like a scythe, the one in control of Riku sneering, "Die."

"NO! RIKU, STOP!!" Kairi shouted as she stood shakily to her feet. Sora prepared himself for the blow, but it never came. He looked up and saw Riku frozen in mid-swing. His entire body was tense, as if he was struggling against himself. A single tear spilled down Riku's face, "I'm so sorry," Riku uttered, just Riku, the other voice gone. Riku yelled and thrusted his own sword into his own sword into his stomach.

"No! Riku!" Sora cried. Riku fell back and hit the sand, darkness began engulfing him. Sora tried to reach his friend but he fell face forward. "_That lighting attack did more than I thought. I- I feel like I'm gonna pass out, but I have to help Riku_." Sora forced his body to go where Riku was but he was too late, darkness had taken him once more. "Riku," Sora thought and his world went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Elieare: Well, I guess it was just me this time, but next time Bryan will start it off._


	3. Chapter 2 Seeping Darkness

Disclaimer: We suppose we could request the rights for Kingdom Hearts but we're a hundred percent positive we wouldn't get them, so we'll just keep saying we don't own it.

_Elieare: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!_

_Bryan: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!_

CHAPTER 2: seeping darkness 

**Bryan:**

**Namine**

Namine unclenched her teeth and opened her eyes. The earth's gravity had come down on her, but now it was gone. She saw Kairi a few feet away struggling to stay on her feet. Namine got up slowly, making sure everything was fine, then she walked over to Kairi and held onto her, making sure she didn't fall. She saw that Sora and Roxas had both been knocked unconscious. "Namine, go get help."

"No! I'm not leaving you alone! What if that- that thing comes back?"

"Well, Roxas and Sora need help!"

"I know, look we'll tie Riku's boat to the back of ours. You row Sora back in his boat and I'll row Roxas back in our boat."

Kairi agreed and they quickly set to work. First they tied Riku's boat to Kairi and Namine's boat. Then they dragged Roxas over to their boat and carefully placed him inside. Then they did the same to Sora. As Namine was climbing into her boat, she saw Kairi hesitating.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't feel right just leaving when Riku's gone."

"I know, but right now Sora and Roxas need our help more."

Kairi hesitated a bit longer, but finally got in her boat. Both she and Namine rowed towards home.

**Roxas**

Roxas couldn't see anything. He was surrounded by darkness. No wait! He could see Riku, "R-r-riku?"

He turned at the sound of his name and drew his sword. "No, Riku! I'm your friend!" Riku lunged and attacked and just as he was about his sword into Roxas' heart Roxas opened his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're awake!"

Roxas looked up and saw Namine rowing her boat.

"Hello beautiful. It's so good to see you!" Roxas tried sitting up, but felt an immense pain in his chest.

"Roxas don't force yourself!"

"I know I shouldn't, but I wanna look up." Roxas clenched his teeth, as he tried to sit up, finally managing to do so. He saw Kairi rowing his boat with Sora lying there, still unconscious, a few feet away, but something wasn't right. Kairi seemed to be rowing straight towards a black hole in the ocean. Roxas blinked, but it wouldn't go away. The hole seemed to grow a face. It stared back at Roxas and grinned an evil grin. It then turned towards the little boat containing Kairi and Sora and opened its mouth WIDE! Roxas blinked repeatedly trying to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare, but alas, it was reality.

"KAIRI, LOOK OUT!!"

Elieare:

** Kairi **

Kairi's mind was racing with a million questions; she felt that odd sensation of being disconnected from reality. Roxas' voice yelling, "KAIRI, LOOK OUT!!" brought her back. "Huh?" She looked up and saw darkness rushing upon her, she tried to get away but it was too late. The gaping darkness crashed upon her and Sora and swallowed them.

Kairi shivered, "It's so cold." She opened her eyes, but the darkness was to deep to see, she felt something at her feet. She used her hands to feel what it was and realized it was Sora. "Sora, are you awake?" she whispered, but he didn't reply.

"K-kai-kairi?" A faint voice whispered from behind her.

"Riku? Riku, is that you?" She whispered at first, but her voice became stronger, "Are you all right?"

"Keep your, huff voice down, or it will hear you," Riku replied.

A deep sinister voice laughed, "It's much too late to prevent that."

"Wh-who's there?!" Kairi yelled.

"You will know soon enough, once you are a part of me," Kairi felt cold tentacles began wrapping themselves around her. She struggled against them but they held; she felt her body going numb.

"Kairi, your Keyblade!" Riku yelled.

Kairi drew her Keyblade, instantly, light radiated from her sword. The voice shrieked in pain, its tentacles retracted from Kairi and Sora.

"Damn you girl! The light, argh, away! Away with you! Away with the light!"

Kairi felt the sickening drop of her stomach like she was falling a great distance. She heard a fierce growl.

"I will get you, I swear it!"

Kairi felt consciousness leaving her as she returned to the world of light, Riku's words drifted into her mind, "Kairi, as long as you have the Keyblade you are safe… don't forget that."

** / Riku \ **

Darkness returned as Kairi and her radiant Keyblade exited. Riku could only lay there, his body numb from his wound. "Am I… dieing?" He faintly heard the Dark cursing, then it spoke loud and clear, "Foolish boy! Trying to defy me by killing yourself. Well, I won't allow it! Curaga!"

Riku's senses returned to him as the wound healed, and he stood to his feet.

"Ah, that's better, my pet."

"Shut up!" Riku yelled defiantly, "I'm not your pet!" The Dark laughed again, "Oh really? I thought I proved that on the island with your friends."

Riku sneered, "Hardly, after all, I stopped you! I took control over you!"

"Ah, yes, just like any pet, you have to work a little before they trust you."

"I hate you," Riku spat.

"Good."

**Namine**

Namine's stomach was in knots; Roxas had pushed himself too hard trying to help Kairi and Sora, who had just been swallowed by darkness. She had managed to help Roxas by forcing him to stay still, but she wished she could do more, especially when he passed out again. She couldn't do anything with her energy so low.

Suddenly, Kairi and Sora came falling from the sky and into their boats, both were unconscious. Namine rowed over to them, Kairi mumbled, "Riku, he's alive."

Namine's twin sat up, she asked her in a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

Kairi smiled, "Yeah," she looked up to the starry sky, "don't worry Riku, we'll save you."

Bryan:

** Kairi **

Kairi sat up and sighed. It felt good to know that Riku was alive and well… as well as he could be for now anyways. She grabbed the oars and turned towards Namine, "Let's go and plan our rescue." Kairi started rowing towards home, and, although she wanted to row as fast as humanly possible, she was worried she'd hurt Sora. As she glanced at Sora, she was surprised to see him awake with bright, glistening tears streaming down his face. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, let's just save Riku."

**:Sora:**

Sora awoke to the sound of Kairi's voice saying, "Don't worry Riku, we'll save you." The way she had said it made Sora realize something, "She likes him." Sora thought as tears filled is eyes, "I'm such a fool. All this time I thought she liked me." Sora's tears began to fall as more of these horrible thoughts filled his mind. Kairi's sweet voice saying, "Sora, are you okay?" interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah… yeah let's just save Riku." Sora went back to his horrible thoughts and fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

**Namine**

Namine glanced over at Kairi rowing the boat. Something in the way, Sora had responded to Kairi's question seemed strange. His voice sounded choked up and sad. Sora wasn't one to cry for his friends; usually he was filled with a fiery passion until his friends were safe. Namine looked at Roxas, but he seemed distracted. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"It's Sora, I'm getting this sad, negative vibe."

"Yeah, I heard it in his voce. I wonder what's bringing him down?"

"It must be Riku. You know how much he cares for him."

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly why my sister has such a huge crush on him."

For the rest of the trip Namine and Roxas talked about their twins and whom they thought would make the first move. Finally, they made it to the little boathouse and Kairi and Namine tie up the boats. Then, they helped Sora and Roxas out of the boats, as they were still weak.

Namine glanced at Sora and saw the occasional tear falling, falling until it disappeared.

"C'mon guys, Riku needs us," Kairi's voice broke the silence, and at the mention of Riku's name it appeared that Soar stared crying harder.

_Elieare: That wraps this chapter up, and for those of you who are thinking, "SORA"S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Don't worry, there is a method behind our madness that has yet to be revealed._


	4. Chapter 3 Enter the Darkness

Disclaimer: No cars, no money, no life, well, Bryan has a life, but that's not the point, and no rights to any Kingdom Hearts things in this FAN FICTION, thank you.

_Elieare: bows so sorry, I'm was in charge of typing what we've written this time and I have it on my jump drive but I lost it so I was procrastinating on retyping it, but Bryan's helping me so here it is. Again, sorry for the wait._

_Bryan: Sorry Elieare took so long to type; she was just very distracted…_

**CHAPTER 3:**

**:Sora:**

Sora could hear Kairi speaking but he was to lost in his own thoughts to pay attention. Every time she said Riku though, it felt like a knife stabbing his heart. In his hands, Sora held his broken Keyblade, "_Why did this have to happen? Why does Kairi like Riku?! For crying out loud he used to be on the Heartless side, he even tried to steal her heart at Hallow Bastion, the only reason why he didn't get it was because I protected her. In fact, the only reason she survived is because I carried her heart inside of me and even turned myself into a Heartless to release her! sigh I guess I shouldn't be surprised… after all, I've known she liked him for a while now, I've just never let myself believe it until now. scoff and now_ _I have to go rescue him after he's broken my Keyblade and stolen the affection of the only one I've ever had a crush on…" _Sora felt his insides turn icy cold and the world around him faded completely from his notice, not even Kairi saying his or Riku's name reached him.

"_**It hurts, doesn't it?" **_A deep raspy voice spoke.

"_What?"_

"_**Saving your rival for your love must be painful," **_it asserted soothingly.

"…_Yeah," _Sora didn't know who it was, but he didn't care.

"_**Oh, but he's your friend."**_

"_Ha! He's no friend of mine!" _Sora felt a twinge of rage.

"_**But you care for him don't you?"**_

"_No," _Sora began feeling odd, the cold was going away, and being replace by warmth by an emotion deep inside him. But what? What was it he was feeling? Then he realized, "_I hate him."_

"_**Really?" **_ The dark voice said coyly, "_**then why are you planning to rescue him?"**_

Sora wasn't sure at first, but the reason came, "_Because, it's what Kairi wants."_

"_Ah, and she'll be forever grateful right? I mean, even as she stabs you in the back and goes out with your best friend, she'll still show her gratitude…or will she? Do you really think she cares about you? Today on the island, she was happily playing with Riku in the ocean and didn't even give you a thought. Then later when Riku tried to kill you she stopped him, but was it because she didn't want you to die? Or because she couldn't see her precious Riku kill someone?"_

"_I-I" _Sora faltered, Kairi wasn't like that, or was she? _"I don't know."_

"_Really? Can you honestly say you don't know? Or are you just fooling yourself again?"_

"_But- I…" _he couldn't deny it, nor could he confirm it. Kairi saying, "_Don't worry Riku, we'll save you," _played once more in his mind.

"_**What is it that you want?" **_The dark voice asked.

"_I- I, want Kairi. Even if she is betraying and using me, I still love her… but with Riku alive, it's impossible."_

"_**Well, you'll just have to dispose of Riku won't you?"**_

"_How? My Keyblade's broken, and even if it weren't Kairi would never forget me if I killed him."_ Sora wasn't entirely sure if he meant what he said, but he knew a part of him did.

"_**I can help, if you trust me," **_the voice propsed, "_**now, I don't expect you to just suddenly trust me, but as a token of my good intentions, I shall fix your Keyblade if youo come alone, to the island after this little meeting. Got it? Good."**_

And then it was gone and the world return to Sora by Kairi shaking him lightly.

"Sora? Sora, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Hey what happened?" Kairi asked a little worried.

"Oh, sorry, I , musta spaced out there. Now what were you saying?"

Kairi gave him a suspicious look, then returned to planning, "okay, now that we know what we're going to do, what about tonight?"

"Er," Roxas pondered, "Well I say we should just head home but our parents would freak if they find we're injured, and I'm not sure I can hide it, cuz I think my ribs are broken. Now, I'll probably have the magic power to heal myself tomorrow, but not tonight, and they're sure to notice."

"Hmm… well we have a first-aid kit at home," Namine suggested, "and Kairi and I could bandage you guys up well enough for tonight."

"Yeah, and your parents won't freak?" Roxas pointed out.

"They're out of town," both Kairi and Namine said.

Roxas smiled, "Perfect, I'll call home and ask if we can stay."

Sora avoided his twin's gaze and pretended to be sleeping, "_Will I go to the island?" _He asked himself even though he all ready knew the answer. He tightened his grip on his Keyblade and half-listened to Roxas' phone conversation.

**Roxas**

"Hi Mom, Sora and I were wondering if we could stay over at Namine and Kairi's house tonight?" His mother spoke, Roxas listened and replied, " Of course there will be constant supervision Mom," he lied. "… sigh No, Namine and I won't be sleeping in the same room…" he rolled his eyes, "…Neither will Sora and Kairi…Okay Mom, yeah we'll be home by twelve," he lied again, "…Okay thanks a lot Mom, bye." He hung up, "Alright, it's settled we can spend the night at your guys' house." Roxas looked over at his twin, suddenly was definitely wrong. "_Is it just because of what happened to Riku and how his Keyblade broke? Hmm…I don't know, when he said he just spaced out it didn't seem believable there seemed to be a dark aura surrounding him before he snapped back to reality…or was I just imagining it?" _He wished he could talk to his brother, but he was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him. So, the four of them went to the girls' house Kairi carrying the "sleeping" Sora and Namine helping Roxas limp along.

After a painful first aid mishap and correction, Roxas waited for his brother to be done with his, well, not-so-state-of-the-art-care (the girls had no clue what they were doing) so they could talk, but he started nodding off. He tried as hard as he could to stay awake, but he fell into a light slumber until Namine woke him up later, but Sora was asleep again by that time, "_Oh well, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow._"

**:Sora:**

Sora waited until Kairi was asleep, then silently left the room and sneaked past the room Roxas and Namine were sharing. He lingered at the door to the outside a little, contemplating if he really wanted to do this. He clenched his fist and headed out. Sora stood at the dock at the island overlooking the sea, then, he heard the voice, "**Ah, you came. Hold out your broken Keyblade."**

Sora did so, it flashed and with an icy chill and brief gust of wind it was repaired, but it seemed different, it looked the same but something about it… he grabbed the hilt of the floating sword. He felt power surge through him, a lot of power; he liked it.

"**Well," **the darkness spoke, "**what do you think?"**

"What do I need to do? How should I get rid of Riku?"

The darkness shivered with excitement, "**Well, if you're serious about this… it's simple enough, all you have to do is-"**

** Kairi **

Kairi woke up with a pounding headache, and was surprised to see Sora already awake. He hadn't she realized she was awake, he was looking out the window, thinking. "_There's something…different than normal." _ Kairi studied his face, and was surprised to see a darkness in it as he frowned, concentrated solely on what he was thinking of.

"Sora?"

"Oh, good morning Kairi," Sora said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone and huge grin. The darkness was no longer there. "_Was that just a trick of light or was I just imagining it…" _"So, were you able to heal yourself?"

"Yep!" Sora pipped.

"Are Roxas and Namine awake yet?"

"Nope."

"_There's something…different. Did he change? Or am I the one who changed?" _

_Elieare: You know this a lot funner when you have someone dictating to you. (insert evil smiley) I'll try to update again soon. Thanks go out to those who have reviewed, please send more!_

_Bryan: Oh…I definitely have to dictate more often ;) Thanks to all the readers. We will PMS [Post More Soon…(not the other thing…I know we're both girls)_


	5. Chapter 4 Struggling Darkness

Disclaimer: We're both 17 year old fangirls…obviously, we don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it…this is just coming out of our heads so don't sue!

_Elieare: HI!_

_Bryan: YAY! Dictation time again…oh baby, this will be fun!!_

Chapter 4: struggling darkness 

Bryan:

Roxas 

Roxas woke up. He blinked repeatedly. He looked to the left and saw Namine sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. He remembered that he was at Namine's house. "_Oh, yeah. I have to talk to Sora_." As he was getting out of bed his stomach growled loudly. "_Oh! I better have some breakfast first_." Pulling his shirt on he walked to the door and opened it.

He took the stairs two at a time and entered the sparkling, white kitchen. Opening the pantry and cupboards he looked for a suitable breakfast, but all he found was fruit. "_I forgot how much Namine's parents are health freaks."_ He finally settled for and apple and a banana. As he peeled the banana, Sora came down the stairs.

"What's to eat?" Sora asked.

"Fruit!" Roxas replied.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how much Kairi's parents are health freaks." Roxas glanced at Sora and there _it_ was again. A dark aura was around Sora; something had definitely changed in him.

Sora 

Sora grabbed an apple and gobbled it right up. Man, he had never felt this hungry before. It must be that voice that was making him hungry, that voice… it had seemed oddly familiar, like he had heard it before. He glanced down at his Keyblade and it wasn't its usual bright silver and gold, it was oddly dull and lifeless. He shrugged and reached for an orange.

"Will you just say something? You're staring is making me feel like I'm only wearing a flower sticker here and there!"

Roxas had been staring at Sora this whole time and Sora had tried to ignore it, "I need to talk to you Sora," he said simply.

"_He knows," _thought Sora in a panic_, "He'll be so disappointed!"_

Roxas 

Roxas thought he saw Sora panic, but that look was gone in an instant.

"What about?" Sora asked.

"Well, about you. Ever since Riku disappeared, you've been I don't know, different." Sora paused in the process of peeling an orange; once again a dark aura surrounded him. "Look, I'm just worried about Riku, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yes! Now leave me alone!" Sora grabbed his orange and stormed off. Roxas stared in disbelief.

Namine´ 

Namine awoke only to find herself alone. She yawned, stretched, and finally got out of bed. Namine walked down the hall to the room where Sora and Kairi had slept. Opening the door she found it empty as well. "_Did everyone leave without me?" She thought. _As she turned to walk away, she spotted Sora through the window. He seemed to be practicing some new sword moves… only something was different. His Keyblade didn't look like a Keyblade anymore, but more of a weapon of darkness. "_Oh no! Did Sora's heart finally give in?!"_

Elieare:

Sora 

Sora practiced, reveling his newfound power. Then he felt a twinge of feeling wash over him. "_I'm being watched_." He whirled around and he saw Namine watching him, horror on her face. "_No! She knows! Grr, I can't let her tell the others." _Instinctively, he sent a dark energy to his hand, he opened his hand as wide as he could. As he did, Sora's dark energy surrounded Namine's head; Sora clenched his fist as he saw the darkness enter her head and she collapsed to the floor. He stared at his hand, "_What have I done?"_ he thought, another voice inside his head answered.

"_**You did what was necessary."**_

Sora contemplated the answer, "…_Yes, I did what was necessary and it's not like I killed her. I only embedded a seed of darkness in her brain so she's slip into a coma. That's all. She's alive and my secret is safe. That's all that matters." _

Sora turned and ran into the deepest, darkest part of the forest that was at the city's limits at the edge of the two twins' yards. The trees were thick and blocked out the sun completely, but even in that piercing darkness, Sora could see perfectly fine, he sat on a great fallen tree and looked at his Keyblade, "_This thing, was it worth it, is losing that part of me that makes my personality worth this power?" _He allowed the question to remain unanswered in his mind and let his thoughts wander.

Roxas 

Roxas remained sitting at the table as Sora stormed off, "_Sora, what's wrong with you?" _He stared at the grain of the wood of the table, his mind too clutter with emotion and thought for a single idea to rise above the others. He looked at the fruit, but his hunger had suddenly vanished, and headed to the upstairs bathroom. He looked at his reflection, he appeared tired and haggard, and "_I feel that way too." _He ran the cold water and splashed it on his face. "_Argh! What's wrong with me? I gotta pull it together, something's diffidently wrong with Sora, but we still need to save Riku, besides, everything will work out, it always does." _ He felt better with this thought and smiled, "_Yeah, everything will be fine in the end." _

Roxas left the bathroom and was heading towards where Namine's room was and heard a loud thump come from that direction. He ran into the room and saw Namine collapsed on the floor, " Namine!" He rushed over to her as Kairi came in, "What happened?" Roxas held Namine and tried to wake her, but he was unsuccessful. Roxas was too distracted by Namine to notice Sora run into the forest. Kairi saw though, and knowing Roxas would take good care of her twin, she silently and swiftly left to follow him.

_Elieare: Okay, that's a good enough of a tidbit for now. Please review, and thank you!_

_Bryan: Don't drink Starbucks while dictating a story to a friend (Elieare snickers) that's all I have to say. Goodbye. :)_


	6. Chapter 5 Breaking Darkness

Disclaimer: Elieare and I don't own any rights to Kingdom Hearts…this is a FAN FICTION (Don't mean to insult your intelligence

Disclaimer: Elieare and I don't own any rights to Kingdom Hearts…this is a FAN FICTION (Don't mean to insult your intelligence or anything…we're just telling you)

_Elieare: sheepishly grins okay okay, yes I know I have been riding the procrastination train for much too long. I apologize. I shall try to crank out a whole bunch of chapters for compensation._

_Bryan: We've been receiving many e-mails and reviews from impatient readers…well, the wait is FINALLY over. YAY! celebration in the background_

**Chapter 5: Breaking Darkness**

Elieare:

**/Riku\**

Riku laid in darkness, his eyes shut, his body still, lifeless. A cold breeze carrying the stench of death came with the Dark's return, "Where have you been?"

The dark laughed at this question, "**As if you actually had the authority to ask this of me.** **Ah, but I suppose I'm in a good mood, so I'll humor you," **it snapped its fingers. An orb appeared before Riku, an image materialized. Riku gasped, it was Sora, but he had darkness beginning to change him. **"While I was forcing you to fight your friends I took interest in the boy, so I sent a part of me to him and settled in his brain, where I have begun to manipulate his thoughts, emotions, and desires. I have to say it's worked quite nicely." **

"You! Why?! Why are you bothering Sora, leave him alone!"

The Dark laughed once more, **"Oh, come now. Since it was obvious you were going to fight with me, I figured I'd find a more…willing host." **

!! "Wait, so, if I hadn't fought you-you wouldn't have bothered Sora?"

"Exactly."

Riku thought to himself then spoke, "What if…I were to offer myself, would you leave Sora alone?"

"Of course, if I had your body then I wouldn't need Sora's."

"Then, I give up my body to be your host, under the condition that you leave Sora alone from now on and remove the part of you in him!" Riku yelled.

"Good, it shall be so."

**:Sora:**

Sora fell off the log to his knees as a sudden, sharp pain struck his mind. His Keyblade returned to its normal radiance and snapped in two again. As the Dark and all the power it had given him left his body, he blacked out and fell to the floor, face-first. Kairi shook him awake a few minutes later, a fire spell at the tip of her Keyblade illuminated the area.

"Sora, are you okay?"

Sora got unsteadily to his feet, "Yeah, I am now," he hugged Kairi, "I'm sorry I've been so weird lately, but I'm back to normal now."

Kairi hugged him back, sensing that he had returned.

"Now," Sora said as he broke the embrace and picked up his broken Keyblade, "let's go save Riku."

Bryan:

**Roxas**

"Namine…wake up beautiful! Please wake up." Roxas shook Namine and tried waking her up. "Please, wake up! Wake up and tell me what's wrong!" He didn't know how long he pleaded with her, but all of a sudden, she woke up. "Namine! Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! What happened?" Namine looked at Roxas blankly, but suddenly a look of horror came across her face.

"Sora! Roxas, we have to help Sora!"

**:Sora:**

Kairi gave Sora a hug, "Okay, let's go get the others."

When she pulled back, Sora had a funny look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Sora looked up and held out his Keyblade. "I can't save Riku when it's like this! Before we get Roxas and Namine we need to get _him_." Kairi gave a nod of understanding. She took his hand and together they started walking deeper into the woods. The slightest breeze blew ever so lightly, just enough to make the tips of their hair move.

Finally, they reached the little cottage in the deepest part of the woods. Sora walked up to the door and walked loudly. He heard crashing, the tiny patter of footsteps, and finally the door opened. "Ah! Sora! Kairi! It's been a while since you've visited."

** King Mickey **

"I know Your Majesty, but we've been busy." Sora said as he entered the King's hideout.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy yelled as they ran towards him. King Mickey cleared his throat loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Now Sora…Kairi. What brings you here?"

Sora stepped forward. "Well um…we need to save Riku, but I can't save him when my Keyblade is broken in half." He lifted his Keyblade pieces, "Can you fix it Your Majesty?"

King Mickey studied the pieces and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sora. There's nothing I can do. Your Keyblade should have been fixed the moment it broke, but apparently, your heart isn't as strong as it usually is. Once you were remove whatever feelings you have of hatred or jealousy, or whatever you're feeling only then will it be whole again."

"Your Majesty, how do I get rid of these feelings?"

"That depends on you. Since we don't know how long that'll take, in the meantime, you'll have to battle with this." King Mickey walked over to a shelf and grabbed a bow and several arrows. He handed them to Sora. "Why do you have to save Riku?" King Mickey asked.

Sora and Kairi took turns explaining what had happened. When they were done, King Mickey gave a small smile. "You came just in time. I just finished building my Gummi Ship. All I ask, is that you drop me off at my castle before you start your journey."

**Roxas**

Roxas and Namine ran as fast as they could to King Mickey's cottage. Namine had told Roxas what was wrong with Sora, and he had instantly thought of King Mickey. He knew the King would know what to do. Finally, they reached the cottage and burst into the room. "King Mickey! We need your help! Sora-" he stopped when he realized Sora and Kairi were there.

"Sora and Kairi have all ready told me about your quest to save Riku." King Mickey said.

"Actually, I was… never mind." Roxas decided not to say anything and instead he stared in disbelief at Sora. He was completely fine.

"We should go at once. Everyone prepare for the journey and meet back here in an hour." King Mickey said and everyone left. Sora and Roxas were the last to leave. "What happened Sora?"

"I let my heart get weak for a moment, but it will never happen again, it's not worth it."

Elieare:

**:Sora:**

Sora thought about what King Mickey had said about his Keyblade, _"I don't get it, I got rid of my jealousy and hatred towards Riku, so why isn't my Keyblade whole again?" _He thought back to the conversation he had overheard between the Dark and Riku, _"Riku offered himself instead of me without hesitation, even though it was my foolish envy that had gotten me into that position in the first place. I had felt so stupid, like I was a shameful failure for letting myself be so easily turned against my friend, and I felt like I might slip even deeper into the darkness. But then it came to me: wallowing in self- pity would only turn Riku's sacrifice into a meaningless suffering. So I swore that no matter who Kairi liked, all three of us would always be friends, and that I would make up for my falling by rescuing Riku from the punishment that should have been mine. Then, I felt the power of light return and surge through me, stronger than ever before, and yet, it won't go to my Keyblade…"_

While Goofy, Donald, and all the others scrambled to pack up and leave, Sora snagged King Mickey and pulled him out of eyesight and earshot of the others. "What is it Sora," the high-pitched, childlike voice of the royal mouse questioned.

"Well, it's my Keyblade, I've removed those feelings that led my heart to falter and I feel now that it's stronger than it's ever been, and yet my sword remains broken. Why?"

"Hmmm…Perhaps the damage was more serious than I thought. The reason why your Keyblade remains marred is because it has been, in a way, scarred by darkness, thus light can no longer flow into it."

"What! But, does that mean it will never be whole again?!" Sora couldn't help but show his desperation.

"There is a way," Mickey calmed him, "Within my world there is a door that leads to the dwelling of and ancient weapons master, Zirun. You will have to challenge the monster-infested forest that surrounds his home and the many traps the weapons master has constructed, alone. Beyond that I do not know, only Zirun does."

Sora clenched his fists, with excitement, "Alright! Roxas, Namine, Goofy, Donald and I will have no problem clearing that forest, and then-"

Mickey raised his gloved paw to stop Sora, "Uh-uhn, sorry Sora, you'll have to go alone, it's part of Zirun's rules."

"What?! But what'll I do if I run out of arrows?"

Mickey shook his head, "I don't know Sora, you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Hmm… well we're going to the Castle anyways so I might as well-"

Suddenly, the harsh yell of Donald Duck alarmed the two of danger. They rushed back to the others and saw an odd monster. It was a shadow, almost formless, its mass a faint outline that changed ever so slightly.

"What is that?" Roxas and Sora asked simultaneously.

"It doesn't look like a Heartless," Kairi said as she looked, transfixed, on its cruel, glowing red eyes.

"Nor does it resemble a Nobody," Namine added.

"Maybe they're a new type of Heartless or Nobody," Donald Duck quacked.

"Gawrsh, well, whatever they are they sure have us surrounded," Goofy said uneasily from behind his shield.

"Huh?" The others turned and saw they were indeed surrounded. As the things attacked King Mickey yelled, "Everyone, to the Gummi Ship! Sora, don't fight, you need to conserve your arrows."

"Oh, um, okay," Sora said disappointedly. The group fought their way outside only to walk into the thick of the creatures. There were so many they blotted out the sun and they were everywhere, the trees, the bushes, the cottage and even on the Gummi Ship.

"Aw man," Sora exclaimed, "there's too many to fight!"

"Everyone, clear the Gummi Ship and start taking off, I'll hold them off and join you once you're in the air," the King commanded.

Kairi started to protest but Sora said firmly, "Trust him. Now let's go!"

Roxas shouted, "Goofy! Let's charge 'em together. Namine, Kairi, Donald you follow our lead and clear off the ship and Sora, you get into the ship and fire her up!"

"Right!"

Roxas and Goofy charged simultaneously, knocking many of the creatures back. Kairi and Namine cleared the door as Donald blasted some off the windshield and Sora hopped on. Sora fired up the engines and began lift off as the others piled in. All of them watched in awe as King Mickey unleashed a fierce combo, suddenly jumping into the air, "STOPRA!" His Majesty yelled and released an enormous amount of magic that distorted the area. Every one of the creatures' movements were slowed down to a snail's pace, but the ship, its occupants and the spell caster remained at normal speed. King Mickey jumped on board and the crew headed for the Castle.

_Elieare: Yay!_

_Bryan: asleep at her house oblivious to that Elieare is finishing the chapter_


	7. Chapter 6 Training

Disclaimer: Elieare sadly doesn't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, nor does she own a PSP for the upcoming game sob Bryan does though-well the PSP, not the rights-duh.

_Elieare: Remember that promise I made about cranking out a bunch of chapters? Yeah, I lied ^_^_

_Bryan: It's called starting college people- and it's awesome._

Chapter 6: Training

Elieare:

**|^^^| King Mickey |^^^|**

The small, yet powerful King walked the halls of his castle, everyone followed behind him. He stopped in front of an intricate grey door and spoke, "Okay Sora, through this door is the entrance to Zirun's abode, be careful and get your Keyblade fixed."

Sora nodded.

"Good luck," the King continued, "while you do that, I'll be in the Grand Library looking for something on those enemies that we ran into in the forest. I'm not completely sure what they are, but I know they're not Heartless or Nobodies."

"What do we do?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I want all of you to go to the upper level; Merlin is there, and I want you to train your magic, 'cuz if you really want Riku back, you're gonna need it."

They all nodded.

"Okay then, hop to it," he squeaked.

Sora opened the door before them and vanished into it. The others headed for the stairwell, and King Mickey pitter-pattered along the Great Hallway alone. He came upon a door much larger than himself and entered, the smell of old books instantly hit his nose. He looked at the many books and sighed, "You know, it's times like these that I wished all of these were organized."

Bryan:

**~*Roxas*~**

Roxas, Namine and Kairi walked up the stairs to Merlin's practice room. Behind them, Goofy and Donald were arguing. He was thinking about Sora, when Kairi nudged him. "Do you think he's gonna be alright?"

Roxas was worried too, but he put on his bravest face. "Of course! Sora has always had the strongest heart."

Kairi looked at him as if she knew he was just acting brave for her sake. She sighed, "Well, what if he thinks he rid himself of all jealousy and all the stuff he mentioned to King Mickey, but he didn't? What if the weapons master tells him he can't fix it, but Sora had it in himself in him all along? By the way, what do you think he was jealous of?"

Roxas cleared his throat uncomfortable trying to think of an excuse. "He was jealous of… Wakka."

"Wakka?"

"Yeah, you know he's got the latest game system! Sora's been wanting it since… um… forever."

Kairi looked at Roxas in disbelief. "You're an awful liar!" She stormed off. Roxas sighed and wished there wasn't so many stairs and that they were practicing already.

**/Riku\**

**"Ahhh… Back to evil! And it feels wonderful!" Riku's** conjoined voice rang out. **"What shall be what my first act of evil?"** Flashes of Namine, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Kairi ran through his mind. **"Ah, yes! I must destroy them! I'll start with Sora. If he goes first everyone will be too grief-stricken to do anything now! He's always been the most popular!"**

Elieare:

**~*Roxas*~**

Roxas stood in the middle of the practice hall, wishing he was still climbing stairs. Merlin wanted to teach them a new spell (well actually, a whole bunch of new spells) and the first one was Reflect. The spell would send any magic attack back to its caster, well, if you could use it that is. Merlin had explained it to all of them but Roxas had completely zoned out, and now a very pissed off Kairi and an uneasy Namine(she had sensed her twin's anger and was angry herself) were about to shoot magic at him. _"Crap, why'd I open my big mouth? I suck at lying. *!% Hmm…maybe I'll pull her to the side later and tell her what I really think caused Sora's jealousy? Yeah, I will. It'll smooth things out, besides, she's probably suspicious of it anyways. Not that this will save me now, man, she looks really mad."_

"BEGIN!" Merlin yelled.

"Firaga!" Namine yelled and fired an intense ball of flame at her boyfriend.

"Refl-" KA-BOOM! Needless to say, Roxas was severely singed and flung twenty feet across the room from the impact and slammed against the wall.

"GREAT JOB NAMINE!" Merlin cried with glee.

"Thank you," Namine blushed.

"Roxas! That was absolutely ridiculous, where was your brain when I explained the technique? Now get up and try again, and remember, twirl your Keyblade in front of you as you say Reflect, okay?"

Roxas grumbled and faced the two female twins. "Kairi, your turn," Namine said.

"_Well, that turned out swell," _Roxas grimaced, _"I hope she doesn't choose Firaga too."_

"BEGIN!"

"Firaga!"

"_Crap." _"Reflect!" Much to everyone's surprise, the spell worked.

"Good Roxas, now send it back, Kairi."

"Reflect!" The spell went back to Roxas.

"Good, now Roxas, grab the top of your Keyblade with your right hand and slash the Firaga diagonally while saying Cancel."

Roxas' hand moved to the top of his Keyblade, "Cancel!" His Keyblade glowed pale blue as he slashed and the Firaga completely dissipated.

"Good Roxas!" Merlin praised the dazed boy. "Now, let's keep going, we still have much to learn - from the fiery spell, Eruption, that releases scorching lave to burn your foes, the icy Absolute Zero that freezes your enemies inside out with a single touch, to the earth shattering Stalagmite that raises the ground at your foes feet to pierce and make foes airborne, and even the time stopping Stopra, if we get the chance."

Roxas sighed, "_This is going to take forever. Oh well, I wonder how my bro's doing?"_

**~:Sora:~**

Sora panted, scraped, bruised, itchy, tired, and out of arrows, he finally breached the forest and came across the most breathtakingly spring, words could not adequately describe. "Wow," he breathed deep the flower-laced air, "pretty." Then he collapsed face first into luscious green grass and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Hey kid, wake up," a deep unfamiliar voice growled.

Sora blinked and stared blankly at a brilliant white wolf.

"Bout time you woke up," it grumbled gruffly.

"Uhhhh," Soar grumbled sleepily, "I must be dreaming, that wolf just spoke." He started falling back towards slumber once more.

"Oh, no you don't," the wolf grumbled, grabbed a mouthful of Sora's hair and lifted him into a sitting position.

"Ow! Hey c'mon, that hurts."

The wolf scoffed, "King Mickey must be losing his marbles, sending a snot-nosed brat like you after all these years."

"You know King Mickey?" Sora exclaimed.

"Well of course I do, I only reside in part of his castle."

"Wait, don't tell me," Sora looked hard at the radiantly white wolf, "nah, you couldn't be."

The wolf raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't be who? The master of the bow, the sword, whip, chain and more? The legendary weapons master Zirun?"

"Yeah, him, I'm looking for him. You wouldn't happen to know his location?"

"Yes, actually I do. I AM Master Zirun."

"WHAT?"

**|^^^| King Mickey |^^^|**

"Aha!" The small King squeaked with delight. He suspended a rather old dusty book with magic, he began skimming the pages, "Yep, this is definitely it. It describes everything, who they are, what they want and even how to stop them. Ho boy!" He laughed and looked over at the comfortable snoozing Pluto, "Well I better pick this place up, and show everyone else this book."

"**I can't allow you to do that," **a sinister voice spoke. In a sudden blur of movement that disturbed the entire room, the book, King and owner of the voice vanished, only Pluto remained, barking and furiously scratching at the door.

_Elieare: Yay!_

Bryan: Yay! I should really clean the Guinea Pig piss off my bed now -_- Bryan's Guinea Pig: Wheek? 


End file.
